


Please Stop Talking

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Shut Up Kiss, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Kayano has returned to normal and everyone has forgiven her for her rampage, she can’t help but worry. Yada tries to calm her down in the only way she can think of.[Kiss 7: To shut them up]





	Please Stop Talking

“…And I know I’m back to normal now and you all forgave me and things are sort of okay now, but…”

Stood across from her in their empty classroom, Kayano rambles endlessly. She frowns nervously, and her hands touch the back of her neck as she speaks, feeling the places her tentacles used to be.

“…I lied to you all and I’m so grateful everyone is still going to call me Kayano and I want to make it up to everyone for what I put you all through when I went on the rampage but how can you all forget that so easily and…”

It is just her and Yada in the room. The classroom is usually empty at lunchtime, with Korosensei travelling all over the world to do random things and their classmates all eating their lunch outside, which probably explains why Kayano has chosen this moment to let all her worries out. After all, other than Nagisa, she probably trusts Yada the most; and, coincidentally, she has an obvious crush on them.

“…Do you hate me? I know you all said you don’t, but are you lying? If do hate me, I wouldn’t blame you. I lied to you all. I—”

Yada really doesn’t think it through. She just stares at the panicking Kayano and there’s only one thing she can think of to make her shut up. She steps forwards, puts her hands on Kayano’s shoulders, and—

And she kisses her.

Kayano freezes, but soon melts into the kiss.

When Yada finally pulls away, Kayano goes bright red and stares down at the floor.

“Please stop talking,” Yada says, also blushing. “Oh, sorry for kissing you.”

Kayano looks at her, and smiles. “No, it’s okay. Thanks for… pulling me out of that.”

Yada smiles too. “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
